The Witch's Star
by RebelRockerGirl
Summary: Kira,a young girl gets sent off to a catholic boarding school, due to some conflict between her and her overly 'religious' parents, here she discovers that she is 'gifted' and has Magical powers ,fate brings her back into contact with her cousin and a few new friends who all happen to posses some sort of power.Some boys from a neighboring school also become involved.


**CHAPTER ONE… THE MEETING OF THE FIVE **

**Her thick dark curls flowed down her neck and to her breast and were invaded by random streaks of red which stopped at their own desire, these helped shield her eyes from passersby. She sat silent, deep in thought as she gazed upon the car driving away in the distance. Desolation written all over her face, a face conflicted with anger and sadness. She whispered to the wind as if it would relay her message to the one it was intended for**

"**I'm sorry bro, but this is what they always wanted, to get rid of me, an unwanted burden." She gently wiped the tear that trickled down her face "I will be back for you one day, you're all I have."**

**Her solitude was interrupted by an elderly lady who silently escorted her around the premises in search of her room. The buildings were worn , and paint was slightly flaking and pale. This new catholic boarding school proved to be worse by the minute.**

"**Room 77 Third Floor." Spoke the nun harshly, as she pointed to the last building in the yard. Then she walked away as if she were in a hurry.**

**Walking into the room she was quite nervous , she didn't know what to expect. **

"**Welcome To Hell" shouted a dark blue haired girl with bangs. She moved her bangs to reveal her light blue eyes and looked at Kira…**

'**You Alright there? I'm Leema ...umm was I too harsh?" She questioned**

"**Ohh Noo sorry , im still getting adjusted "replied Kira**

"**Ohh we're sorry , we were both pretty bummed out when we got here too" Replied a beautiful brunette , with long elegant thick curls." I'm Phoebe nice to meet you" she replied as she let go.**

**Kira smiled, "Nice to meet you too "she replied**

"**From the looks of it we are expecting two more in our room." said Leema gazing out the door**

'**Huh" replied Kira with a perplexed look on her face**

" **Orr there are five beds and three of us so far…" Phoebe said "soo most likely two more people are gonna arrive any minute now"**

**Her long exaggerated curls complimented her almost golden brown skin so well, she was absolutely stunning to look at and her voice calming and admired her elegance **

"**Feel free to choose any bed you want , we've already chosen" said phoebe as she returned to unpacking her bag.**

**Kira choose the bed with the window view, once she sat up she would be completely exposed to the outside always enjoyed nature and liked the idea of having her bed where she had a view of the Lakewood forest.**

"**And this is where you will be staying" A croaky voice said as the door creaked open, two girls immediately entered , one with straight fiery red hair, dark eyes and a very slim body, her side swept bangs his most of her face as she entered , followed by a dark haired girl with purple, green and blue streaks who seemed fond of piercings.**

"**Heyyy welcome to room 11" said Leema playfully.**

"**hhaha thankz "she replied**

"**I'm Leema, this is Phoebe and the one by the window is Kira I believe." Smiled Leema happily**

**The red head looked very uncomfortable and confused.**

"**You alright red?" asked the girl who came in behind her "I'm Rogue by the way, nice to meet you all" she added.**

"**Viola" suddenly shouted Kira "VIOLAA" she repeated, the red haired girl looked up. **

"**How do you know my name?" she softly asked**

**With tears in her eyes Kira replied "I'm Kira your cousin …" she paused them continued "remember my younger brother and I adopted after my dad killed my mom?"she cleared her throat "please remember me Vii … PLEASE."**

"**Kira Livelston?" replied the girl who appared to be Viola**

"**Yesssssss" said Kira happily**

"**Ohh I'm soo sorry I didn't expect to know anyone here , and it's been so long" said Viola now hugging Kira.**

"**I'ts okay I understand" said Kira still hugging her**

"**My dad remarried last year, I didn't think he ever would because it was just the two of us since forever and my mom didn't leave him she died because of my birth, so I still don't know why he did it" She sniffled "The lady she never liked me from the start, she just married him for money I assume yesterday he told me to pack all my clothes , because im going to boarding school and today I end up here , I still don't know why"**

"**It's alright , those people who adopted me , didn't even want me it's my brother they saw and fell in love with him immediately ,he was only a baby why would they not like him. "She continued "they were forced to take me because the orphanage wasn't going to split us up after what we had been through.A man… he molested me … he was from their church and during the service when I went to the washroom he came up behind me and I somehow managed to get away, my clothes were torn , and I ran into the service screaming … they… they didn't believe me … why would they?... they all just said I was possessed and I didn't want to be helped…**

…**soo they.. they just … just brought me here..." she sighed " So I know how you must be feeling " **

**They both hugged for a long time**

"**Make it stop, pleaseee" moaned Leema throwing her pillow across the room to the direction in which the speaker was facing, sadly she missed and the woman's annoying gruff voice sounded the announcement again.**

**To everyone's surprise Viola has walked out the bathroom , **

"**All finished" she said smiling as she came out already completely dressed for classes**

"**Dude noooo," said the girl with all the piercings whose name they found out , the night before to be Rogue. She checked her watch.**

"**Its six fifteen , why would anyone wake up at their own free will at this hour?" she questioned**

**Viola chuckled " I wasn't very sleepy last night and didn't sleep very well so I decided to save everyone more time by using the bath first" **

"**Well thanks , I guess I'll go next," said Leema as she ran into the shower.**

**Kira lay in her bed peering out her window at the rays of the sun that was protruding the trees and making their way to her face , as the others complained of having to be up so soon "I wish I could complain but this is actually better than my way of life before , I just might be happier here" she thought.**

**I will enjoy myself , she made up her mind at once , and when she made up her mind , it could not be changed , she decided she wasn't going to cry and be all depressed , she decided to make the best of what she had , and her long lost cousin whom she loved so dearly.**

"**helloooooo… you sleeping with your eyes open Kii" Viola lovingly nudged her , you should go get ready we only have half an hour left to get some breakfast.**

"**Hmmm kay i'm still a little sleepy" she said heading to the shower**

**While they waited on her they all speculated on what this 'hell hole' as they referred to it as , had in store for them**

**It was six forty five and they all made their way fully clothed to the food court. It was swarmed with all sorts of girls , some looking like they could give them a concussion with one punch. The five decided to sit together and share stories of how they each ended up there in the first place. After eating their Bread and eggs they got up to go look for their classes , when the PA system came on again and the same annoying gruff voice came on**

"**There was an error in communication , breakfast was to begin being served at seven and classes commence at seven forty five , we do apologize for this mistake "**

"**Seriously they made us hurry for nothing" puffed phoebe angrily "Oh the nerve of these buffoons****!**** "**

**This caused them to all laugh , "soo you guys wana head back to our room and just hang a bit , im not too crazy about crowds." Said Kira , looking around , as the place began to become densely populated by older girls.**

"**sure" they all said **

**Making their way back to their dorm Poebe stumbled across a pink flower that emulated what seemed like golden rays , the flower seemed to have come out of nowhere and suddenly caught her eye **

"**anyone notice this before?" Pheobe questioned **

**They all turned around to look at her and saw the glows radiating from the flower .**

"**how could we possibly miss something like that****!" exclaimed Rogue**

"**you should take it " said Viola "Since you found it ,it should bring you some good luck" She smiled.**

**The girls all agreed that Phoebe should pick it , and so she did, she carried it back with her to her room, and put it on her night stand .**

**The girls all laughed and had fun in their room mocking the nuns and girls they saw at breakfast until the announcement was made for them to all meet at the Mass hall .**

"**That's weird, 'Mass hall' , wonder why they would call it that" Said Kira. **

**She Soon Found out , Half the morning was spent singing faint hymns and chanting whatever they were told to as an old white haired man covered by a robe spoke words to dismal for them to comprehend.**

"**well that was pure fucking torture" said Leema as they walked to the Food Court for lunch ,"I Guess we know why they call it a 'Mass Hall' now " said Viola to Kira**

"**Haha , you just had to ask huh" said Rogue nudging Kira playfully**

"**Wel it looks like they had it planned all along, so my curiosity wasn't the cause" Kira Added while trying not to laugh.**

**They had An Hour off for lunch and the rest of the day was to be spent deciding which classes they were at take and getting acquainted with the setting and rules of the school, in the Mass Hall along with their teachers.**

**At Eight they dismissed and sent for dinner, After the dinner hour was over they were to head back to their rooms and SLEEP since there was no internet, TV or anything they could have fun with.**

**Later , after dinner when they were in their rooms , they all decided that they were no way near tired or sleepy. Somehow Kira had managed to smuggle a Mini monopoly board and twister game with her, and they occupied themselves for the rest of the night with that.**


End file.
